


Darling You Kiss Away My Doubts

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Someone insisted on making a moodboard that had me vividly imagining Remus backing Roman against a wall to make out with him while Roman pretended that wasn't exactly what he wanted.  So really, me writing this wasn't even my fault.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 35





	Darling You Kiss Away My Doubts

“Remus, Remus, we can’t do this again,” Roman pretended to insist, even as he leaned back against the nearest wall and tilted his head so that his brother had better access to place tickling trails of kisses along his throat.

“Yes we can,” Remus countered, because it was already happening, and Roman was really only giving lip service protestations to appease his conscience at this point. Lip service, he mused, filing the thought away for later. Dirty jokes weren't best made when his mouth could be otherwise busy. The ruffles of his collar grazed against Roman’s exposed skin, but it bothered neither of them enough for stopping to be even a brief consideration. “You always say that,” Remus murmured, sucking a hickey beneath Roman’s jaw, “But we always do.”

“But we shouldn’t, Re,” Roman groaned, even as one hand buried itself into Remus’ hair to make sure he didn’t pull away.

“All the more reason to,” he said, slipping a hand past the waistband of his brother’s pants.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Roman sighed out, closing his eyes and pressing into the touch.

“That’s more like it, Ro. You _know I will_.”

“Gods, yes, please,” Roman panted, and Remus gave a shark’s grin. No matter how Roman feigned propriety, he always ended up back in his arms.


End file.
